I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to windshield washer fluid reservoirs and the connectors which fluidly connect the reservoir to the inlet of the fluid pump, and more particularly to such devices in which the reservoir is detachably secured within the engine compartment of a motor vehicle and in which the connector can be secured to more than one size of fluid reservoir.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Modern motor vehicles typically include a windshield washer system in which a fluid reservoir is fluidly connected to the inlet of a fluid pump. The outlet of the fluid pump is connected by appropriate conduits to nozzles that direct a stream of pressurized fluid against the windshield of the motor vehicle.
The reservoirs are usually secured within the engine compartment during the manufacture of the motor vehicle and remain stationarily secured to the vehicle. Eventually, the supply of fluid in the reservoir is depleted, and the reservoir is then refilled with fresh fluid to replenish the supply.
Windshield washer solvent is commonly available and commonly sold at retail in bottles or like containers. Of course, these containers vary widely in size and shape depending upon the particular manufacturer or distributor. Although they are typically substantially cylindrical and have a narrow neck through which the contents can be poured. Due to the relatively permanent installation of the reservoir, and the generally smaller size of the reservoir, it is necessary to pour the contents of the retail bottle into the reservoir. Such a procedure is not only time consuming, but is apt to cause spillage and waste of the fluid, especially when the container is relatively large and difficult to handle.
One type of previously-known window washer fluid reservoir which is removable is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,213,493 to Chichester. Although the fluid reservoir of Chichester is easily removable from the motor vehicle, the holder for the reservoir is designed to hold only a particularly shaped reservoir. Thus, when a bottle of window washer solvent has been purchased, the fluid must still be emptied from the bottle and poured into the particular reservoir of Chichester.